


亡羊补牢

by shawtheash



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Masturbation, Other, Self-Fisting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 芹泽来不及服用抑制药了，但他还是要想办法解决自己的发情期。





	亡羊补牢

芹泽口干舌燥地醒来时，他已无力出门倒水。他喘息着，勉强从床上撑起身子，伸出去的脚像踩进了棉花里。他扶着床头柜下床，用发软的手指扳出两粒药，试图干吞下去。但他已挤不出半滴多余的唾液来吞咽药片，抑制药卡在他的喉口，让他不得不跪在地上干呕，直到真的呕出了一些粘液，才把那两片药吐出来，重新得以呼吸。

芹泽脱力地坐到地上，甚至没有力气把地上的药扔进垃圾桶里。他靠着床头柜，把自己蜷缩起来，难耐地呻吟。他能感觉到自己湿了，情液渗出他的穴口、沾湿他的内裤，来势汹汹。他迫切地需要抑制药或是性爱。通讯器近在咫尺，可他断不会因身陷情热而向同事求救。

但他已经不年轻了，这不是他第一次独自处理没能及时服药的发情期，也不会是最后一次。芹泽挣扎着爬回床上、脱下外裤，光是这些简单的动作就已让他大汗淋漓。他勉强把被子踢到一边，他现在热得发烫，绝不再需要外物来包裹他了。

他早在睡梦中就硬了，半勃的阴茎此时把他的内裤顶起一个鼓包，顶端已被前列腺液浸透，连龟头的颜色都从半透明的布料之下显露出来。芹泽换了个姿势，他晕头转向地背靠床头，扯下自己的内裤，双腿大开，没有费心思安抚自己的阴茎，直接把手指塞进了后穴里。

他的肉穴已经充血发肿，一根手指的进入宛若无物，只带来一丝钝钝的酥麻。芹泽咬着嘴唇，飞快地加入更多手指，直到他切实地感觉到自己被填满、被撑开。他此刻已不算是完全清醒的，热潮迫使他遵循本能，一面渴望着不存在的Alpha的插入，一面迫切地想要高潮。

他的四根手指埋在体内胡乱地抽动，在找到前列腺之时，芹泽失声尖叫了出来。他后知后觉地捂住自己的嘴，闷声哭叫着，机械地重复手淫的动作，不消几秒就攀上了第一个高潮。他的后穴剧烈地收缩着，青筋毕露的阴茎也直挺着，精液却不是被射出来的，而是汩汩地流着，从马眼里一点一点地喷出来。

芹泽已经很久没有解决过基本的生理需求了，久违的高潮让他爽得双腿抽搐，过电般的快感冲刷过他的脑海，只留下一片空白。当他回过神时，他意识到自己的另一只手自发地揉捏着乳头，娴熟得像个离不开性爱的淫妇。

但发情期并不是一次高潮就可以解决的。芹泽甚至还没来得及把手指从后穴里拔出来，就被又一阵情欲袭击了。他呜咽着，为了得到高潮而费尽全力，把整个拳头都塞了进去，在潮水般的欲望中拼命地自慰。他早就弄湿了床单，淫水从抽插的间隙里飞溅出来，在他的屁股下面积出了一个小水潭。

他飞快地达到了第二个高潮，后穴像坏了的水龙头一般流着淫液，阴茎却没了东西可射。芹泽的眼前发黑，暂时没有意识到自己半硬的性器微微抽搐着，在一阵紧绷后突然放松，像是破开了什么闸门似的，流出了黄色的尿液。

他失神地靠着床头，后穴还在收缩，自己的手仍然埋在温暖又潮湿的肉道里。他脖子上的腺体因没有得到Alpha而发痛。

END


End file.
